Gift
by Articulate Eloquence
Summary: Happy ponders a question of his while observing the members of the guild for a potential answer. Many hinted pairings.


**My first fanfiction that I've ever written! I have no idea how this came to mind -one minute, I was watching Queen Seon Deok, and the next minute, this. Guess I really can't keep Fairy Tail out of my mind. I wrote this up in about twenty minutes, and it's 11 at night, so I'm a bit crazy and there's bound to be grammatical errors and spelling mistakes.  
><strong>

**Pairing hints (keep in mind, these are just hints):**

**Happy x Charle, Natsu x Lucy, Mirajane x Laxus, Elfman x Evergreen, Juvia x Gray, Erza x Jellal, and my favorite, Gajeel x Levy!**

**I do not own anything. All characters belong to Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

><p>It was another somewhat "normal" day at Fairy Tail. There were streams of lively chatter and light laughter surrounding everyone -for once, it seemed that no one was fighting...at the moment.<p>

In the corner of the guild, there was the lone silhouette of a small creature -to be specific, a certain creature with extreme cat-like qualities. This critter, Happy, surveyed the scene in front of him. He wasn't going to hang out with Natsu today, or Lucy, for that matter.

No, he had much more important things on his mind. He looked down at the object in his lap. It was, of course, a fish. A large fish with a painfully bright red ribbon tied neatly onto it. Though the exceed had worked a hard two hours perfecting the gift, he was starting to have his doubts.

"Something is missing..." He muttered to himself uncharacteristically, thinking hard. When nothing came to mind he sighed in exasperation and instead decided to observe the warm atmosphere of Fairy Tail. It seemed like all the members were exchanging gifts, and Happy wanted to pick up any pointers he possibly could.

Behind the bar where Mirajane spent the majority of her hours was a familiar lightning mage. He handed the woman a package, which she accepted happily before greedily tearing into the paper. She held up a pretty yellow necklace -it wasn't much different from the blue one she usually wore, but nevertheless, Mira looked ecstatic. Happy shook his head disappointingly.

"Necklaces don't suit Charle." He declared to himself, gaining sidelong glances from a few people nearby. He chose to ignore them and promptly searched for his two best friends -Lucy and Natsu, spotting them quickly near the door. Lucy had already opened her gift, but the contents remained in the box. Her face turned a bright shade of red as she immediately slammed the lid back on and proceeded to punch Natsu in the head. The dragon slayer remained unfazed, however, as he hugged her instead, laughing profusely and emitting waves of fire that threatened to eat away at the Stellar Spirit user's clothing. Happy chortled in joy. Natsu always had good ideas when it came to gifts -too bad he didn't know what was in the box.

Near the back of the guild was Gajeel who stood beside a much smaller girl with wild blue hair. The iron dragon slayer mumbled something and procured a few large books that looked suspiciously like dictionaries and plopped them into Levy's waiting hands. The girl grinned graciously before carefully placing the items onto the table near them which was already currently filled to the top with solidified versions of the word "IRON". She then wrapped her arms around Gajeel's midsection and buried her nose into the blushing man's chest. A grinning Pantherlily sat nearby with his arms crossed and an ever so smug expression on his face.

_Too easy. _Happy thought. _Of course Levy would want books ._Charle on the other hand, might use them for foot rests or decorational pieces for her and Wendy's room. He had never seen her read anything to save her life. He sighed again. He was never going to know what to get her. Why did women have to be so difficult?

"Ah, Gray-sama! Juvia is so flattered!" Happy turned as a new voice invaded his thoughts. Well, he guessed not _all_ women were difficult. Juvia would be happy with anything from Gray. Even if it was just his shirt which he had so carelessly thrown at her.

"I guess you can have it then..." The ice make mage said slowly, scratching his head. Juvia lit up, immediately thrusting her arms into the sleeves of the clothing.

"Juvia is so delighted! Juvia will wear this every day!" Happy visibly groaned at the girl's declaration. If only Charle was that easy to please. He let out a shriek in surprise as he was suddenly bounced up into the air by a strong force. The exceed looked up to see Erza, who had apparently just slapped the table he was currently sitting on.

"Alright, Happy. You got me this, didn't you?" Erza's voice was quite a bit intimidating at the moment, but the excitement that she attempted to conceal was obvious. She slammed a card onto the table as Happy fumbled to keep a hold on his precious fish.

"Aye sir! What is that?" He looked curiously at the piece of plastic. "500,000 jewels?" He gasped, eyes comically wide. The red headed girl nodded grimly.

"Yes. And it's to my favorite bakery too." Happy looked at her, shocked.

"Give me!" He flailed for the gift card as Erza held it away from his reach.

"You want this?"

"Aye sir!"

"Then you probably didn't get it for me." The logical girl huffed before stomping away and proceeding to ask Elfman the same question, ignoring the furious looks Evergreen shot her. Happy frowned. That would have been a good gift. Spying something blue in the corner of his eyes, his head shot around, wondering if perhaps Wendy and Charle were coming his way. Though he didn't see anything for sure, he swore he saw the smiling tattooed face of a certain former wizard saint.

Once Happy had made an entire round scouring Fairy Tail for ideas, he looked down once again at the fish in his lap and mentally slapped himself. "Of course fish is the best gift!" He exclaimed loudly. "How could I have even doubted you?" The blue cat patted the limp object as though expecting a reply. Standing up with renewed energy, he carefully held his gift and ran towards a certain white haired Tom cat, in higher spirits than ever.

"Charle ~! Look what I got for you!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave a review ~ <strong>

** Yura  
><strong>


End file.
